throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Magiliw na Sadistik Siyang, Mr. Emilio Sandoval
Magiliw na Sadistik Siyang, Mr. Emilio Sandoval (lit. Gentle Sadistic Boyfriend, Mr. Emilio Sandoval) is 2016 filipino romantic comedy-psychological films. A film based on online manga. Synopsis later Cast 'Main Cast' *Carlo Lacana as Renee "Nene" Tiotuyco - 17-18 year old boy. Main protagonist. His worked as students, become young subordinate. *Paulo Avelino as Mr. Emmanuel Brandon "Emilio" Sandoval - 32-33 year old guy. Main male lead. Nene's love interest. His worked as boss. *Grae Fernandez as Gabriel "Gab" Zuniga Sandoval - 17 year old boy. Main secondary male lead. Emilio's son and Nene's boyfriend. His worked as student, soon to be a freelancer. *Derek Ramsay as Xander Vergara - 34-35 year old guy. Emilio's business partner. His worked as co-workers. 'Supporting Cast' *Baekhyun as Teacher Keith Kang - 26 year old guy. His worked as Sibika teacher *Pancho Magno as Teacher Tristian Gonzales - 28 year old guy. His worked as English teacher. *Jon Hall as Zachary Robert "Chary" Tiotuyco - 38 year old. Nene's father. *Ina Raymundo as Paige Almeda-Tiotuyco - 35 year old. Nene's mother. Her worked as OFW in Japan. *Jean Roland Villanueva as Ashley "Ashl" Zuniga-Sandoval - 34-35 year old man. Emilio's former wife. *Arny Ross as Elena "Lena" Chua - 30 year old woman. Her worked as young principal. *Marlo Mortel as Mario "Ario" Kang - 19 year old boy. Keith's younger brother. His worked as pop singer. *Manolo Pedrosa as Carloy Bartolome - 18 year old boy. His worked as pop singer. *Pinky Amador as Georgia Sandoval - 52 year old. Emilio's mother *Jestoni Alarcon as Owen Sandoval - 58 year old. Emilio's father *Barbie Imperial as Linda Armi "Lin" Rivas - 17 year old girl. Her worked as student. *Zeus Collins as Tony Sese - 17 year old boy. His worked as student. *Juan Karlo Labajo as Banjo Jeremy "Anjo" Mori - 16 year old boy. His worked as pop singer. *Andrea Brillantes as Francine Espina - 15 year old girl. Gabby's classmate and girlfriend. Her worked as science club student. *Margo Midwinter as Wilma Kang - 24 year old woman. Her worked as Youtube model. *Bianca Umali as Debbie Carriaga - 16 year old girl. Her worked as pop singer. *Arjo Atayde as Lemberto Reginald Carriaga - 29 year old guy. Debbie's older brother. His worked as talent manager. *Belinda Mariano as Emily Morato - 13 year old girl. His worked as student. 'Guest cast' *Baron Geisler as manager *Raikko Mateo as young Gab Sandoval (in Picture) *Jennylyn Mercado as themselves *Alden Richards as themselves *JC de Vera as themselves *Iya Villania as showbiz host *Gretchen Fuilldo as showbiz host Production later Trivia *Paulo Avelino and Grae Fernandez who previously were worked from ABS-CBN 2 drama Bridge of Love, while the role of adult Manuel "JR" Nakpil/Carlo Antonio and teenage Manuel "JR" Nakpil JR/Carlos Antonio. *Ruru Madrid reported down role as Gabby. *Grae Fernandez who played the role of Paulo Avelino's son, Gabby. *In Naruto parodying scene, Emilio (Paulo Avelino) played Hashirama Senju costume, Gabby (Grae Fernadez) played Naruto Uzumaki costume, Tony (Zeus Collins) played Sasuke Uchiha costume and Teacher Keith (Baekhyun) played Madara Uchiha costume. *EXO' Baekhyun, his first Filipino Movie. Category:Upcoming Films Category:Philippine film Category:Philippine film based on an comic Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related film